This invention relates generally to a speaker, particularly to a knockdown speaker for facilitating parts replacement and for saving a user""s cost.
Almost all kinds of the existing speakers so far are sold by an entire unit, that is, every speaker is a basic unit, so that one usually can not secure parts of speaker for replacement when a breakdown is encountered because no such speaker parts are available, instead, he has to pay more for a new speaker.
Moreover, as the music fans are readily to revise the sound effect of their phonographic equipments from time to time for excitement, a knockdown speaker could be something making a great hit with them by merely changing a vibration part or a magnetic circuit, etc.
In order to improve the defects mentioned, this invention is to provide a knockdown speaker, which can be mounted or dismounted easily, so that assembly job can be significantly simplified and parts resources can be integrated effectively for easy replacement and for cost saving.
To achieve abovesaid targets, the knockdown speaker of this invention mainly comprises a magnetic circuit base, a casing, and a vibration unit. The magnetic circuit base is substantially a hollow body having a projecting cylinder at center and a plurality of fixing holes in its top rim. The vibration unit is composed of a funnel-like cone socket and a damper set, which are formed by combining a bottom end and a top end of the vibration unit respectively with a sound ring set or a piece of drum paper. The magnetic circuit base is mounted on the bottom rim of the casing, then the vibration unit is jointed with the magnetic circuit base via the sound ring set arranged at the bottom end of the vibration unit to form a consolidated knockdown speaker.
For more detailed information regarding advantages or features of this invention, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be elucidated below with reference to the annexed drawings.